


Resignation

by Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, BL, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Enemas, Human Trafficking, M/M, Medical Enema, Rape, Sex Trafficking, Wow, enema, that isnt a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: A fic I originally wrote for a sex trafficking awareness fic collection that was never collected.The Boys has no name. He lost his identity when he lost his freedom. Now, there's a glimmer of hope for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1_Crazy_Little_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/gifts).



> I wrote a second chapter of this for the lovely 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd.  
> Enjoy, love. X3
> 
> All trafficking terms and situations are fictional.

The Boy bit his tongue so hard that it bled when The Man Behind Him shoved his dick into The Boy’s tight ass. The Man Behind Him didn’t like it when he made noise because he didn’t sound enough like a girl. The Boy felt himself rip, the rough friction becoming smoother as The Man Behind Him continued to pistol into him. The Boy felt himself rip a little more with every thrust, fighting hard to keep his chest up off of the floor. The Man Behind Him was purposely missing his prostate, causing him nothing more than pain as he was fucked for the nth time that night. His ass was already dripping with the seed of seven other men’s cum, his stomach full with another three’s, his body covered with the drying and sticky cum of the others. His belly had started to round, and as he had resisted last night after the fourth fuck, Master had promised that he would make sure that The Boy would be fucked until he looked pregnant tonight.

 

He was brought back to the present  The Man Behind Him pulled all the way out, only to slam back into him repeatedly. The Boy’s face scrunched up in pain, and he felt a fresh trickle of blood flow down his thighs. He was glad that his Master’s Clients didn’t bring him pleasure like they did to the other Boys. He was able to retain his sense of self. He had seen what happened to boys when they experienced pleasure during a fuck. They became overcome, lost sight of themselves. One of the most intelligent, beautiful minds he had known here had been reduced to a mindless whore, begging to be fucked up as often as possible, even indulging in being fucked by the other uke boys that they were all locked up with. The cage was supposed to be safe, meant no fucks, meant rest. That was ruined after one time. Now ukes fucked ukes whenever they liked. 

 

The Boy shuddered as he felt two fingers force their way into his ass alongside the dick. they stretched and pulled, and a third was added until the pain was unbearable. When The Boy heard the door open, he lowered his head, moving with The Man Behind Him as he lifted The Boy up, faced away from him, and held him by his knees, folding The Boy in half. The man that had entered the room knelt in front of them and hooked his arms under The Boy’s knees, lifting him up and sliding him off of The Man Behind Him before impaling The Boy on his cock and standing up. He didn’t fuck The Boy, he just kept him impaled on his slightly larger cock, their chests pressed together. 

 

“Leeroy.” 

 

The man holding him called to the other, who was shuffling around the room and rustling through silk rope and sex toys as if looking for something. 

 

“What, Coby?”

 

The man dubbed Coby shifted his weight, causing The Boy to tense up in his arms. “He’s completely soft.”

 

“Well, if he doesn’t harden up, then his Master gave me permission to use this.” Leeroy held up something behind The Boy, and he felt Coby take in a deep breath. Coby shifted The Boy around some, and The Boy was suddenly more comfortable, and he relaxed slightly into Coby’s hold. He tensed up again a moment later when Coby’s hands, which had been resting on his ass, moved to his lower back and started softly stroking circles into his skin. The Boy realized with a jerk that Coby was supporting The Boy’s whole weight on his forearms so that the dick inside of him wasn’t too deep, and the arch of his back not so pronounced. 

 

“Relax,” Coby whispered into his ear, and The Boy complied, completely releasing his body of tension and melting into Coby, but slipping down a little bit. Coby frowned at this action, and for a moment, The Boy thought he was going to be punished, but Coby smiled a bit sadly afterwards, adjusting The Boy so that his head lay on Coby’s shoulder, his arms were tucked in between their chests, and his legs hung loosely around Coby’s waist, his ankles locked behind his back. 

 

“Leeroy,” Coby called again, “After this last fuck, I’m calling an 816.”

 

Leeroy scowled. “Fine, but  _ he _ was slated to go next, and you know he won’t leave without a fuck.”

 

Something low and dark rumbled through Coby’s chest, and he hugged The Boy tighter for a moment, his grip almost becoming painful.

 

Then the tension left his body with a sigh. “I know he won’t. Which is why I'll offer him a substitute.”

 

Leeroy looked up, confused. “Oh? Who is that?” 

 

“Well, you’ve wanted to try being a bottom for quite a while now, haven’t you?”

 

Leeroy looked shocked. “Me?! You think he’ll fuck me? And that I'll be okay with that?”

 

“You haven’t seen the way he stares at your ass. It’s like a cat staring at a squirrel. You’re doomed, anyway. Why not now?” 

 

“No. I will absolutely not let that beast of a man fuck me. You have seen his dick, right? The thing’s a monster!” 

 

“It’ll hurt less if you present yourself to him, Lee.”

 

“No. Absolutely not. I will not lose my dignity-”

 

“I’ll pay you for it.”

 

“How much?” 

 

“Forty bucks and your dream fulfilled”

 

Leeroy sighed, his head in his hands. “Fine,” he snapped looking up, “But I’m not letting him get that thing anywhere near me unprepared.”

 

“You’re in a room full of sex toys, Leeroy. Take your pick. Use my money in the simulator for all I care.”

 

Coby dismissed the man then, and turned his attention back to The Boy. 

 

“Do you like doing this? Being fucked every day?”

 

As The Boy was about to nod his head, Coby interrupted him. 

 

“Don't say yes unless you mean it.”

 

The Boy hesitated, and then slowly shook his head.

 

Coby looked pleased, and for a moment The Boy was happy, though he didn’t know why. He shook off the feeling as quickly as it came over him. This man had him impaled on his cock. He was one of Them. He could not be trusted. The Boy drew into himself, then, and tensed up in the man’s arms. A small frown played across Coby’s lips, and he sighed. He knew he had started to break through The Boy’s barrier, but he had done something wrong, and now he was back where he started. 

 

“Do you know what an 816 is?” 

 

The Boy shook his head. 

 

“An 816 is where a client, namely me, can either pay for you to be fucked less, like if I spent more time with you, but for rest time instead of fucking you. Or I could buy you, and have you live in my house and reinstate you as a citizen.” Coby hesitated. “Would you like that?” 

 

The Boy mulled it over, thinking it through in his head. After weighing the pros and cons of the situation, he nodded his head, again slowly. He had been with this man alone before, many times. Coby had always been nice to him, had always been kind. He always waited to see if The Boy was okay with what they were doing. Not that he could really refuse if Coby wanted a fuck, but Coby always stopped if he sensed that The Boy wasn’t into what they were doing, even if he was hard as a rock. 

 

Coby was the only one that he ever got hard for.

 

It was only a few times, The Boy could count the number of times he’d gotten hard for Coby on two hands. But that didn’t mean anything. The fact that he got hard for Coby  _ even once _ was enough to make him realize that his feelings for the man were less than platonic.

 

“Would you like me to buy you, or…”

 

The Boy nodded his head frantically.

 

“Someone’s excited,” Cobby grinned.

 

The Boy blushed and hid his face in Coby’s chest. He’d get to spend all day with Coby? Sleeping in his bed, eating in his house, sleeping with someone who actually cared for him, being loved… The Boy blushed harder as he ducked his head down further. He could feel himself get excited, could feel himself start to grow hard. Coby gave a low chuckle in his ear and slid his hand around to the front of The Boy’s body. Leeroy had left the room somewhere during their conversation, leaving the two alone. He was most likely headed to the place where The Boy was to meet  _ him, _ and The Boy felt a huge relief when he realized that he wouldn’t have to deal with that today. just thinking about it made him shudder, and not in a good way. 

 

“Are you alright, love?” Coby whispered in his ear. The Boy shivered when the man’s breath ghosted over his ear, and The Boy gave a small gasp, his mouth falling open, when Coby ground his cock into The Boy’s prostate. He was suddenly hard and aching, and he whimpered when his dick brushed up against Coby’s stomach. When Coby’s hand grazed over his throbbing member, he gave a yelp, and then a long, drawn out moan. Coby‘s face flushed.  _ That _ had certainly never happened before. When The Boy started to grind himself down on Coby’s dick, he thought that he was going to die. The Boy had never been more assertive. Maybe it was the open window of freedom, maybe it was the realization that the man inside of him truly cared for him, but whatever it was, Coby was eternally grateful for it. 

 

Coby lifted The Boy’s hips, pulling him almost all of the way off of the cock, before slamming back in, and The Boy moaned so loud that Coby was almost sure that someone in the other room could hear them. Coby walked slowly to the bed in the corner of the room, bouncing the Boy gently with every step, drawing little mewls and whimpers from him. When he reached the bed, he eased The Boy down onto it before slipping out and lubing himself up for a second time to guarantee ease of access. The Boy was willingly asking for it for the first time, and he was going to make it special. 

 

He kissed all over The Boy’s cheeks, brushing his hair back from his face and stroking soft touches down his torso. The Boy mewled and arched up into each kiss and touch. He kissed down The Boy’s neck, suckling on the conjecture between his shoulder and neck, lightly tugging on The Boy’s nipples, before dragging his hands down The Boy’s torso, resting his hands on his hips as he took a nipple gently between his teeth. His hands slid around to The Boy’s ass, and he gently squeezed the firm, round globes as he dragged his tongue over the soft stomach, licking around the boy’s hips as he stroked up and down The Boy’s thighs. The Boy released moans and sighs gently and Coby craved them, encouraged them. Each sound was soft and pure, almost like music spilling from his lips. 

 

Coby rubbed his thumb over The Boy’s hole, drawing a sharp whine. The Boy threw his head to the side, hiding it in the pillow. 

 

“Are you alright?” Coby asked, worriedly. He frowned when The Boy only squeezed his eyes shut. Coby slid himself off of The Boy and lifted his legs, instructing The Boy to hold on to them. Once The Boy’s hands were wrapped around his own knees, Coby carefully spread his cheeks and sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw. 

 

His hole was wrecked. 

 

There was copious cum dripping from him, and some of it had been inside of him so long that it had started to congeal. He ran his hands under The Boy’s arms and over his stomach, noticing that it was bloated. Coby frowned, distressed. The Boy whined softly when he pressed down on his stomach gently, and Coby sighed, stroking over The Boy’s thigh to calm him. 

 

“I’d like to take you to my house, now, and clean you up. I don’t want to give you pleasure for the first time with other men’s remains all over you. Is that alright?” Coby said softly, stroking over The Boy’s torso and up to his cheeks. The Boy leaned into his touch, small tears escaping his eyes. He nodded, nuzzled into Coby’s warmth. This was the most kindness, the most  _ humanity _ he’d been shown since he was brought here four years ago at the age of twelve. Coby was the only one who’d ever tried to pretend to care about him. 

 

Coby was the only one who’d ever successfully brought The Boy to orgasm.

 

Coby was who The Boy wanted and needed.

 

The Boy resigned himself to his fate and succumbed to Coby, going limp underneath him and placing all of his trust into the man that held him so gently.

 

The Boy’s resignation brought him much needed relief.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  

When The Boy woke up again, he was laid on something soft and felt warm, warmer than he could ever remember feeling. 

 

When The Boy opened his eyes, it was dark, and he rolled onto his side. The sheets he was surrounded in slid seductively over his skin and The Boy resolved to keep shaving if he could keep experiencing this sensation. 

 

He sat up slowly in the dark room to see Coby sitting in a comfy looking armchair holding a book. When The Boy started to stand, something must have caught Coby’s eye, because his head shot up. His neutral look shifted into a small warm smile when he caught sight of The Boy, and something warm rose in The Boy’s chest at that look directed at him. 

 

“Hello,” Coby said softly, closing the book, “How are you feeling?” 

 

The Boy stared at him for a moment and touched his throat. 

 

“You’re allowed to speak here,” Coby said, still soft and making no move to go towards The Boy. “You’ll get no physical punishments from me, okay?” Coby said. The Boy nodded. Something tight in his chest loosened, and he realized that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

 

“Could you tell me what your name is?” Coby asked gently, “I need it to finalize the legal documents.” 

 

“I don’t remember,” The Boy said, shivering at the sound of his own voice. He hadn’t spoken a word in years, and the language felt strange on his tongue. “I’m not English born,” He continued softly. His words were no louder than a whisper, but he was speaking, and there was something freeing in the sensation of speaking and communicating words again. 

 

“Would you like to pick a name?” Coby asked. 

 

The Boy thought for a moment. 

 

“Aarav,” He decided. 

 

Coby smiled at him. “A good name. Do you have a surname in mind?” 

 

Aarav shook his head. “No,” He said, “You can pick that.” 

 

Coby nodded and looked down at the stack of paper he had next to him. He picked up a pen and wrote something down, then set the pen down. Aarav felt a twinge in his guts and then they were cramping. He settled his hand over his stomach and grimaced at the pain. Coby’s brow furrowed and he stood, slowly making his way over. He knelt next to the bed. Aarav looked up at him from under his lashes and Coby swallowed. 

 

“Will you let me help you with that, please?” Coby asked, “I don’t like seeing you in pain, Aarav.” The name rolled awkwardly off of his tongue. His mouth wasn’t used to making the rolling sound of the r and Aarav smiled as he stumbled over the accent of it. 

 

“Yes,” Aarav said softly. 

 

“May I carry you?” Coby asked. 

 

“Yes,” Aarav said again, relief in his voice. He didn't think he could force his legs to work when he was in this much pain. 

 

Coby slid his hands carefully under Aarav’s knees and around his back. He lifted Aarav easily and something settled in Aarav at the unconscious show of strength. Something inside of him purred at the knowledge that Coby could lift him easily. He clung to Coby’s neck as he watched. Coby walked through a doorway and into a bathroom. He set Aarav down gently on a toilet seat. 

 

“Are you okay with an enema?” Coby asked tentatively. 

 

“Yes,” Aarav replied. He didn't think anything else could help him at the moment, and he’d had them done frequently when he was still in the industry. 

 

_ But I’m not anymore, _ he thought fiercely, _ I’m not anymore, and I’m not letting anyone take me back there. _

 

“I’ve done them before. Often,” He said at the skeptical look on Coby’s face. 

 

The tension in Coby’s face released and he shoulders inched down incrementally. “Good,” he said.

 

Aarav was almost amused at the relief that Coby displayed plainly. 

 

“Would you mind if I helped you through it, Aarav?” Coby said, turning the bathtub tap on, “It would make me feel better if I knew I was doing something to help you.” The name rolled off of his tongue easier, and Aarav felt something spark inside him briefly at his name. 

 

“Yes,” Aarav said, “I don’t think I could do it myself.” His stomach twinged at the thought of doing it with no help. 

 

Coby nodded and lifted Aarac gently. He placed Aarav in the tub and Aarav  _ melted _ into the warm water. He would have purred if he could. He hadn’t bathed in warm water in  _ years. _ He hadn’t had a bath for longer. Aarav pushed himself onto his stomach as gently as he could. He startled a little when Coby’s hand touched his face, but he allowed himself to relax completely and let his cheek drop onto Coby’s palm trustingly. Coby kept his head out of the water and stroked a gentle hand down his back. After a few strokes, he let his hand drop to Aarav’s hole and watched for any sign of discomfort. Aarav stayed perfectly relaxed, so Coby started to massage Aarav’s hole gently. He pushed one finger inside slowly and stroked the walls of Aarav’s channel. He withdrew his hand. It was an awkward angle, and he’d do better if he was able to use both hands. 

 

“Aarav,” Coby asked, “Would it be alright if I got in there with you? I can’t really work well at this angle.” Aarav blinked his eyes open slowly and stretched, nodding. He pushed himself onto his knees, and Coby quickly undressed, flushing under Aarav’s languid gaze. Coby was glad for his circular tub as he slid into it and positioned himself so that his feet were braced on the opposite edge. His tub wasn’t deep, so it was easy to slide Aarav on top of him so that his head rested against Coby’s legs and his hole was easily visible and accessible. 

 

Coby slowly stretched Aarav so he could take two fingers, and then reached for the bottle of lube that was sitting on the edge of the tub. He drizzled some over his fingers and spread it over the rim and inside Aarav’s hole. He reached to the side for the nozzle of the enema bag he’d prepared earlier and pressed it into Aarav’s hole gently. It popped in easily, and the only reaction Aarav gave was a small wiggle of his hips and a low hum. Coby slid his hands against Aarav’s sides and opened the flow. Aarav hummed a little louder this time, but he stayed still. Coby slipped from under him gently and turned himself so that he was by Aarav’s head. He cradled Aarav in his arms and made sure to keep pressure off of his stomach. Aarav’s head thunked onto Coby’s shoulder, and he shuddered. Coby ran a hand down his back and Aarav hummed. 

 

“C-could you rub my stomach?” Aarav asked softly. 

 

Coby’s hands slipped down and he pressed his hand against Aarav’s belly softly. Aarav relaxed and he nuzzled Coby’s neck gently. 

 

“Enough?” Aarav asked softly. 

 

“Yes,” Coby said, looking at the enema bag. He closed the flow and knelt in the tub, lifting Aarav with him. Aarav had a little visible belly, and Coby kept one of his hands running over it. He lifted the toilet seat and pulled the nozzle out of Aarav as gently as he could manage with one hand. He set Aarav on the toilet and asked him if he wanted Coby to leave. 

 

“No,” Aarav said softly. His hand curled into a fist against Coby’s skin. “Will you stay?” 

 

“Of course,” Coby said softly. “Relax.” 

 

Aarav nodded and then everything was flowing out of him. He groaned softly and pulled Coby towards him. His arms looped around Coby’s neck and he buried his face in Coby’s chest. Coby let his hands rub over Aarav’s sides gently. Aarav squeezed his eyes shut and moaned again softly as he felt himself empty. He was trembling continuously now and Coby carded a hand through his hair gently. When it was done, Aarav was clinging to Coby and trembling. Coby just held him for a few moments until he wasn't trembling anymore and his grip loosened. He pulled away from Aarav gently and scooped him up to place him back in the tub. He rubbed over Aarav’s sticky ass gently. He let Aarav marinate there for a moment and went back to the toilet. There were more sticky dried yellow clumps and strings of filmy white than he expected. He looked for any pink or red, but couldn’t find any. A knot of tension released in his chest and Coby felt relieved that at least he wasn’t bleeding internally. The rips from two days before had healed already, and Coby was happy to know that he wasn’t hurt still. 

 

“You’ll need at least another two more,” Coby said softly, taking the enema bag down to fill it with warm water. 

 

Aarav nodded tiredly and shifted in the dirtied water. Coby hadn’t realized how much dried sweat and dirt clung to Aarav’s skin or he would have given him a sponge bath already. The water in the tub was a yellow-brown off-white, so Coby pulled the plug. He pulled the shower head down and set it to it’s most gentle setting before rinsing Aarav down. Once the tub was drained, he set it to fill again and reset the enema bag on the rail that hung above the tub. 

 

Once the tub was filled, Aarav was placed back in it, and Coby slipped back in. He held Aarav to his chest this time as he slipped the nozzle back into Aarav and opened the flow. 

 

Aarav was much calmer this time. He was able to take more water because he wasn’t as full to begin with, and there were still globs, so Aarav got another two enemas. He shyly requested a plug afterward and filled himself with only a little bit of water before plugging himself up. He didn’t like feeling empty, and this was his solution. When Coby got out some of his old baggy clothes for Aarav to wear, Aarav took the oversized shirt, but not the old sweatpants. He looked adorable and sexy to Coby like that- the shirt slipped off of one shoulder and Aarav twisted his hands in the hem of it. When Coby set Aarav in the bed, he clung to Coby’s shirt, so Coby climbed in next to him. 

 

They fell asleep quickly and contentedly, both feeling cleaner and surer of the future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr now! Follow me @emariialex
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
